


Blue and Yellow's shopping date

by Kotori_Sonoda



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotori_Sonoda/pseuds/Kotori_Sonoda
Summary: Blue gets a message from Yellow asking for some shopping help. And she can't help but notice that Yellow looks more beautiful today...
Relationships: Female Pokedex Holder Blue | Green & Yellow (Pokemon Adventures), Female Pokedex Holder Blue | Green/Yellow (Pokemon Adventures)
Kudos: 7





	Blue and Yellow's shopping date

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I were talking about Pokespe the other day, reliving some of our favorite moments, and the conversation turned into Pokemon yuri. And the idea was planted in my head so I wrote this.

Blue was somewhat of a loner; sure, she’d worked with others before and made friends during her adventures in Kanto, but when it comes down to it she’s more comfortable doing her own thing. Which is why she’s surprised at herself being excited to meet up with her fellow dexholder Yellow.  
She looked at ther phone, with Yellow’s message.

_Can you meet me at Celadon City? The dexholder reunion is coming soon and I’m not sure what kind of gifts to get for everyone. I also don’t want to go into Celadon alone, since there’s so many people there. ___

__

__Blue wasn’t sure why Yellow would ask her, but she’s glad to help.  
Yellow had also attached a pic of her for some reason. The girl was wearing her usual outfit, although she wasn’t wearing her distinctive hat, showing off her long hair. Matched with the cute smile in the pic, and Yellow just looked adorable.  
_She’s so cute!_  
Blue put on her own hat and she set off to meet with Yellow._ _

__

__Yellow was waiting for her in the outskirts near the city.  
“Hey, Yellow!”  
She was sitting on a rock near a small river. Much like the picture she sent her, she wasn’t wearing her hat.  
“Blue, you’re finally here! Thanks for coming all this way. I really wasn’t sure what to do with our reunion coming right up.”  
“Haha, you’ve come to the right person!” Blue said. “Let’s get on with the shopping! By the way,” she added, “I see you’re not wearing that hat anymore.”  
“Oh!” Yellow said. “For a change of pace, you know,” she said, looking at Blue with a smile on her face.  
_A smile that could melt hearts…._  
Blue shook her head.  
“Is anything the matter?” Yellow asked.  
“No, nothing. Come on, lets go!”_ _

__The Celadon department store was always full of people. It was a one-stop shop for all your needs, and Blue could understand Yellow feeling overwhelmed by the huge throngs of people. They finally started browsing for possible gift items, with Yellow picking something and Blue giving advice.  
“What do you think of this?” Yellow asked, holding a pair of goggles.  
“Hmm yeah, Gold might appreciate that,” Blue said. She was browsing the aisle as well. She’d already picked out stuff for Green and Red, and was wondering what to get for the others when Yellow tapped her shoulder again.  
“What about this one?”  
Yellow was holding a small hairclip, with a water emblem on it.  
“That looks good? Who’s it for?”  
At that point Yellow reached up – she was much shorter than Blue – and clipped it into her hair.  
“It’s for you,” she said.  
Blue blushed. “Wha- uh, thank you!”  
As Yellow returned to shopping Blue touched the clip on her hair.  
“A gift from Yellow…”_ _

__When Blue first met Yellow she was just looking for a way to find Red. But she had to admit the girl grew on her, and Yellow is now a far cry from the young girl who only had a Rattata. Its hard to imagine that the girl browsing shopping items in front of her defeated the powerful Elife Four leader Lance.  
With each victory Yellow got, she gained a lot more experience, and it reflected into her attitude and way of life. While she’s still a gentle soul, she won’t hesitate to help out her friends when the time comes. And that’s what she likes-  
“Blue? Blue?”  
Blue was shaken out of her thoughts by Yellow, who was waving a hand in front of her. Her face was dangerously close to her.  
“Err… yes?” Blue said, trying to tone down her blushing face.  
“I said, maybe you’d like to take a break now? We have been here for an hour now.”  
“Of course, that would be good!” Blue said. As Yellow turned to pay for her purchases, she can’t help but notice a smirk on the smaller girl’s face._ _

__

__The two of them relaxed at the mall’s rooftop. Amazingly there weren’t that much people around. The rooftop afforded them a view of Celadon city and the surrounding areas. The two of them were standing by the railings, taking in the view around them.  
“It’s hard to believe that not long ago all this was in danger of being destroyed,” Blue said. “You really exceeded my expectations there.”  
“It was nothing, I did it all with your support!” Yellow said. “I have to thank you for letting me in the adventure in the first place.”  
“You’ve grown since then, Yellow,” Blue said. “You’ve become stronger, smarter….”  
“More beautiful, perhaps?” Yellow said with a grin.  
“Well, of course-“ Blue caught on to what she was saying and stopped, flustered.  
Yellow laughed. “That’s good to know,” she said. She then faced Blue.  
“You told me back then, that until I was ready to take advantage of the fact that I was a woman, I should hide my hair. And so here I am today.”  
“So this…” Blue said… “Was an attempt to seduce me, perhaps? Am I supposed to be your practice?” She teased.  
Yellow pouted. “No, you’re not! You’re my main target. And I think I was very effective. Don’t think I haven’t caught your blushes this whole day.”  
Blue laughed. “Okay, you got me! So, what’s the endgame here? Is this it?”  
Yellow had a serious look on her face. “Blue… I’ve always admired you. Your strength and bravery. I’ve decided! I want you to be my girlfriend!”  
Blue can’t believe what she was hearing.  
She can’t believe she’s going to have this adorable girl as a girlfriend.  
She leaned closer to Yellow and delivered a kiss, which surprised the younger girl.  
“My, if a kiss is enough to fluster you, then you have much to learn,” Blue said.  
“So is that… a yes?” Yellow asked.  
“Yes!” Blue answered. “I’d totally be your girlfriend!”  
_Well, today’s events were unexpected_ , Blue thought, as she looked at the small girl that she’s now in a relationship with. _Thank you Yellow, for making me realize my feelings for you too.__ _


End file.
